De Académico a Shinigami
by Vladik
Summary: La historia de la última prueba para llegar a ser shinigami
1. Chapter 1: Comienzo

**Capitulo 1: Comienzo**

La noche era fría en el Rukongai. En un pequeño escalón, en la puerta de su casa, estaba sentado un chaval, joven, tenia el pelo medio largo y moreno, y del final de su cabellera asomaba una delgada coleta, sus ojos eran de un tono castaño, muy claros, que expresaban su tranquilidad y eran capaces de infligir seguridad a las personas que conocía , muy pocas cosas conseguian turbar su mirada, y desde luego no iba a ser excepción el acontecimiento que tendria lugar al dia siguiente. Bueno, asi lo pensaba él.

En ese momento recordaba cuando ingresó en la academia de shinigamis, como conoció a sus amigos, habían pasado cinco intensos años de aprendizaje, tanto en el arte del combate como en el Kidoh, y el chico recordaba cada momento importante que había vivido en esos ultimos años: 

Él, fue asignado a la clase uno, al principio era una persona muy solitaria y arisca, se encerraba en si mismo y evitaba las relaciones con la gente, durante la presentación, ya tuvo algunas dificultades y se mostró muy desagradable: 

- Me llamo Kaede, y no necesitáis saber más, podéis llamarme así 

Su actitud cambió cuando conoció a los que hoy en día son sus amigos, fue un cambio radical, una transformación, y en muy poco tiempo, aun recordaba muy bien las presentaciones de sus amigos: 

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Caspio – Caspio, un compañero algo mayor que él, con el que había entablado amistad enseguida, aun siendo como era el, entonces… 

- Hola a todos!! Me llamo Teika Sora, pero llamarme Sora - Y Sora, la que le levantaba el animo y con la que no podía estar deprimido. 

Con ellos había pasado esos cinco años, al poco tiempo se les unieron también Koe, por quien Kaede se había sentido atraído desde que la vio, y Wenmarc. También rondaban por ahí los inseparables Meikram y Graveyard, que se caracterizaban por gastar bromas, algunas pesadas. Y ahora había llegado el momento de su última prueba para convertirse en shinigami y optar a ingresar en una de las 13 divisiones. Él, en principio, lo tenía claro, iría a la 12.

A la mañana siguiente fue el primero en llegar a la academia, se sentía preparado para lo que fuera. A media mañana, que era la hora a la que empezaba la prueba, ya estaban ahí reunidos todos los aspirantes a shinigamis, poco rato después llegaron los profesores encargados de supervisar las pruebas, eran dos, se presentaron como Hanatarou y Ela, y les informaron de cómo iban a realizar la prueba.

Al parecer iban a dividirse en dos grupos de cinco personas cada uno, también les advirtieron que la prueba se realizaría en una especie de plano paralelo, en el cual los grupos deberían avanzar sorteando las diferentes pruebas, no tendrían contacto con el exterior, pero desde fuera si que estarían vigilando los pasos de los jóvenes.

Los grupos quedaron de la siguiente manera; el grupo A estaba constituido por Kaede, Koe, Meikram, un aspirante muy joven, al que Kaede había visto en muy pocas ocasiones llamado Erunthalon, y otra joven que apelaba al nombre de Naila. En el grupo B quedaban pues; Caspio, Sora, Graveyard, Wenmarc y un joven, que por lo que habían oído sacó muy buena nota en la prueba del Kidoh, Isshin.

Los grupos entrarían cada uno por una puerta diferente, y tendrían que sortear cinco pruebas cada grupo por separado y finalmente una conjunta que se hallaba en la zona final del recorrido, cada grupo se dirigió a su respectiva entrada, y tras las indicaciones de los profesores, emprendieron el camino, los aspectos de las pruebas eran diferentes, las tres primeras serian sencillas, para los jóvenes shinigamis, o eso creían ellos, pues el recorrido no se iba a atener al programa señalado por los profesores.


	2. Capitulo 2: El lobo blanco

**Capitulo 2: El lobo blanco**

El grupo A, entro en la primera sala, allí aguardaba un shinigami, era alto e imponía solo de verlo:

- Bienvenidos, ésta es vuestra primera prueba – dijo el shinigami – Tengo entendido que todavía no domináis el shikai…Bien, empecemos pues…

Dicho esto el shinigami se abalanzó sobre el grupo. Éstos se esparcieron en seguida…

"¿Que pasaba?¿Porque les atacaba?"

Koe fue la primera en recibir la presión del shinigami, pero Erun se puso por medio. Aquel tipo era extremadamente veloz, y gracias al Shumpa no era fácil repeler sus ataques, pasaba el tiempo y la pelea continuaba, Erun llevaba un tiempo frente al tipo, y para sorpresa de todos, fue el primero en conseguirlo…

- Consume, Hi no Tamashi – gritó Erun, saliendo de su espada una especie de serpiente de fuego, que se enroscaba a la hoja de ésta.

El shinigami sonrió, y dejo a Eru de lado para concentrarse en los demás, ya llevaban mucho tiempo allí metidos, y para desgracia de Kaede, todos habían conseguido liberar sus zampakutos menos él:

- Vamos, ¿que te pasa? – gruñía el shinigami – ¿Acaso no temes a la muerte?

Kaede estaba acorralado, los ataques de su adversario lo hacían retroceder cada vez más y, encima, tuvo la mala suerte de caer al suelo… El shinigami se disponía a matarlo, cuando Meikram saltó sobre él apartándolo de Kaede, rápidamente se puso en pie, pero entonces oyó un grito… Meik caía al suelo inconsciente, esto impulsó a Kaede a abalanzarse sobre aquel tipo y aumentar un poco su presión en la batalla…

- Así que por este camino vamos bien ¿no? – rió el shinigami, y de un Shumpa se colocó detrás de Koe, colocando su espada en su cuello.

Kaede se retorció de rabia, aquellos ojos marrones claros que le caracterizaban, parecían desorbitados, una sensación de impotencia ante su enemigo se apodero de él, de pronto, todo se nubló para él. Se encontraba en un paraje raro, no veía donde ponía los pies, pues una densa niebla cubría el suelo, al principio estaba conmocionado, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a andar por aquel paraje misterioso:

- Kaede, ¿tan difícil te resulta encontrarme? – dijo una voz grave.

- Pero si hace rato que te he encontrado – dijo Kaede sonriendo, sin detenerse

- Vaya, parece ser que eres espabilado… ¿Porqué buscas mi poder?

- Quiero hacerme mas fuerte…supongo… - contesto Kaede

- Pero si ya lo eres, peleas bien y no eres malo en el kidoh tampoco…

- Bueno, a decir verdad algo me huele mal en esta prueba que estamos realizando… – dijo Kaede deteniéndose por primera vez en un rato

- Entiendo…

Un lobo apareció delante del chico, era totalmente blanco, con dos pequeñas rayas negras en forma de cruz en su cara , que lo hacían mas imponente a la vista, parecía fuerte, pero a la vez tranquilo y sabio…

- Vuelve pues, mi nombre es…

Kae volvía a estar en la sala. El shinigami tenía sujeta a Koe por el brazo amenazándola con su espada en el cuello de ésta, Meikram yacía en el suelo inconsciente, Erun parecía ajeno a todo esto, pues aun no se creía que hubiera sido capaz de liberar su zampakutoh, y mas aun que tuviera esa forma, que tanto le atraía, sin embargo Naila estaba agazapada, muerta de terror, ella no se imaginaba que el examen iba a ser tan duro:

- Que tu densa niebla ciegue a tu enemigo, espárcete, _Shiro O'okami_

La zampakutoh de Kaede tomó una forma un tanto extraña.

Se había ensanchado un poco, la empuñadura había tomado forma de cruz, justamente idéntica a la cruz que el lobo tenia en la cara, la hoja era completamente blanca y una densa niebla se enroscaba a ella, y no solo a la hoja, la niebla tomaba también todo el brazo de Kaede, hasta su hombro.

Kaede se abalanzó sobre el shinigami, de pronto una niebla envolvió el pequeño espacio de habitación donde se encontraba el shinigami y Koe. Un golpe sordo, seguido de silencio absoluto. 

Cuando la niebla se disipó, el cuerpo del shinigami estaba tendido en el suelo. Kaede se encontraba de pie delante del cuerpo del shinigami, tenía a Koe, quien se había desmayado, apoyada sobre su hombro y su zampakutoh había vuelto a su estado sellado. Meikram despertó, y enseguida se dirigió a Kaede:

- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Que le has hecho? – comenzó a decir Meik desesperado – ¡Era un profesor!

- Meik, no finjas, tu tambien te habrás dado cuenta – dijo Kaede cortándole – …de que esta prueba no es ni mucho menos la que los profesores nos habían preparado, aquí pasa algo…

- Solo espero, que Sora y los demás estén bien – dijo Erun, que al parecer ya se había recuperado de su conmoción. 

Kaede cargó a Koe a hombros, y Meikram y Erun ayudaron a Naila, que seguía aterrorizada a seguir adelante. Se dirigieron a la siguiente sala.


	3. Capitulo 3: El poder de las Zampakutoh

**Capitulo 3: El poder de las zampakutoh**

La sala era ancha, Sora se encontraba frente a su enemigo con Sarutobi liberada en sus manos, se mantenía alerta frente a aquel shinigami que tenia delante, el encargado de realizarles la primera prueba, detrás de ella se encontraba Caspio, con los brazos cruzados:

- ¡Que no! ¡Que no! ¡Y que no! – decía Caspio – ¡Yo no quiero obtener mi Shikai! ¡Mi Shikai es el Kidoh!

- ¡Por dios, Caspio! ¡Eres un cabezota! – contestó Sora – ¡Por culpa tuya vamos a acabar todos malparados!

El shinigami que estaba delante de Sora, el cual se sentía ignorado frente a la conversación que los dos jóvenes shinigamis estaban manteniendo, gritó:

- ¡¡Niña!! ¡Apártate del medio, yo le haré liberar el Shikai!

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Sora…

- A mi…no me llames…¡¡¡niña!!! – gritó ésta mientras propinaba un mandoblazo al shinigami y lo dejaba tirado en el suelo – ¡Ala, mira lo que has conseguido Caspio, ahora sigues sin shikai, por listo!

- Encantado – contestó éste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, habiendo cumplido con su objetivo

- Que dos… - suspiraron al unísono Grave y Wenmarc.

Mientras tanto, el otro grupo llegaba al recinto de la segunda prueba, Koe ya había despertado y Naila se había recuperado un poco de su shock. Otro shinigami, éste, un poco mas joven, de pelo corto, les esperaba en medio de la sala:

- Bienvenidos aspirantes, en esta segunda prueba, aprenderéis a dominar vuestro shikai, esta sala esta dotada de un dispositivo de manera que cada aspirante pueda elegir el ambiente con el que luche mas cómodo y…

- ¡Basta ya de tanto hablar! Empecemos… - saltó Meikram, sin duda también quería descubrir que pasaba allí - …Vuela, _Saiguisu_

La zampakutoh de Meikram fue liberada, y la sala cambio su aspecto; una amplia llanura, con un césped verde y una ligera brisa, sin duda un lugar perfecto para pasear y dejarse llevar, apareció.

El shinigami desenvainó también su zampaktou y comenzó la lucha, no duró mucho, la verdad porque Meikram acabó en seguida… Cuando el shinigami se disponía a atacarlo, éste alzaba su zampakutoh y desaparecía, apareciendo en distintos lugares a placer, su contrincante no daba crédito a lo que veía, un aspirante a shinigamis realizando shumpas perfectos…

- ¿Sorprendido? – preguntó Meikram

- ¿Como lo haces? – preguntó el shinigami – Un académico de tu nivel no puede ser capaz de utilizar un shumpa…y mucho menos de ese nivel.

- Esto no es un shumpa – rió Meikram – …es la habilidad de mi zampakutoh. Puedo fundirme con las corrientes de aire y viajar a través de ellas, por eso elegí estas llanuras, donde corrían ligeras brisas continuamente.

El shinigami sorprendido, cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyando las manos en él, sudando…

Sintió que alguien le amenazaba, y alzó la cabeza:

- Esta prueba es inútil, todos los de aquí dominamos nuestro shikai – dijo Kaede muy serio -Ahora dinos que se cuece aquí dentro o…

El shinigami sonrió y negó con la cabeza… Dos segundos después éste salía volando por los aires de la patada que Koe le había propinado:

- No nos iba a decir nada… - dijo Koe mordiéndose el labio 

Kaede le rió el acto, y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa. 

Mientras tanto, el otro grupo se informaba de lo que debía hacer en la segunda prueba, y cuando se hubieron informado, todos sus componentes miraron a Caspio:

- Si no fueras tan cabezota, sería fácil pasar la prueba – le reprendió Sora

- Tranquila Sora, nos las apañaremos – dijo Wenmarc - …de momento de aquí todos domináis vuestro shikai excepto yo…creo que debería ser el primero en intentarlo ¿no? 

- Tienes razón – intervino Grave - …adelante.

- Menudos principiantes – rió su adversario

A Sora casi le revienta la vena de la frente y Caspio ya estaba preparando un potente hechizo de kidoh…

- ¡Quietos! He dicho que empezaré yo – les interrumpió Wenmarc

- Bien mocoso, ven – se burló el shinigami

- ¡¡Prepárate!! Préstame tu fuerza otra vez… - Wenmarc se dispuso a liberar su zampakutoh


	4. Capitulo 4: Realidad

**Capitulo 4: Realidad**

- Libera la furia del dios Odín contra tu enemigo, Ragnar – gritó Wenmarc

La zampakutoh del joven comenzó a brillar, y de ese brillo, se apreciaba como la diminuta espada se dividía en dos, cuando levantó el brazo izquierdo la luz lo envolvió hasta el codo creando un guantelete plateado, en cambio el pedazo que quedaba en la otra mano se fue alargando hasta alcanzar un volumen considerable y dejando ver la forma de una espada de aproximadamente un metro y medio. 

El shinigami que estaba enfrente de Wenmarc, se mostraba sorprendido: 

- Vaya, es la primera vez que veo un shikai así - dijo 

- Ahora tendrás que probarlo – dijo el académico

Al mismo tiempo, sus compañeros de equipo que se mantenían al margen recostados sobre una pared comentaban también el recién adquirido shikai del chico:

- Para llevar poco tiempo en la SS, ha conseguido un shikai decente – dijo Grave 

- ¡¡¡Wala!!! – gritó Sora – ¡Su espada tiene casi el mismo tamaño que Sarutobi!

Caspio solo se limitaba a observar aquella pelea, obviamente el volumen de su espada repercutía en la velocidad de Wenmarc y se observaba como el guantelete absorbía energía del ambiente… Wen estaba perdiendo, el peso de su espada hizo mella en el. 

De repente, el chico hundió la espada en el suelo, y cuando se aseguró que estaba clavada, la dejo allí y avanzó hacia su enemigo sin ella. Su adversario no daba crédito a lo que veía, no tenia sentido para él abandonar su espada, estaba indefenso.

El aspirante se aseguró de estar a una cierta distancia de su contrincante, y, para asombro de todos descargó un puñetazo contra el suelo con el brazo en el que portaba el guantelete, tras el impacto, el guantelete liberó una cantidad brutal de reiatsu, que iba rasgando el suelo a la vez que se iba acercando peligrosamente al shinigami. Éste, que aun no salía de su asombro, recibió de lleno el golpe y cayó al suelo inconsciente, con múltiples heridas.

Fue entonces cuando Sora divisó, tras algunas rasgaduras en la ropa que el ataque de Wen le había provocado, la parte de un agujero a la altura del pecho…

- ¿Un Hollow? – exclamó Sora sorprendida 

- ¿Que dices, Sora? – preguntó Grave 

- ¡Si! ¡¡Mirarle el pecho!! Tiene un agujero – contestó la chica

Esta vez si, todos pudieron observar el hecho, incluso Wenmarc que estaba ocupado sellando su zampaktou de nuevo quedó sorprendido:

- Me parece que voy a intentar contactar con el grupo de Kaede – sugirió Caspio 

- Buena idea – dijo Sora

- Bakudou 58 Kakushitsuijyaku – recitó Caspio – Ya los he encontrado, ahora contactaré con ellos…Bakudou 77 Tenteikuura, conexión establecida. 

- Joer Caspio, estás hecho un hacha – dijo Wenmarc

- ¿Eh? ¿Wenmarc? – preguntó un tanto extrañado Meik – ¿Porque os oigo? 

- Obra de Caspio – esta vez fue Sora la que respondió – A lo que vamos, hemos descubierto que los "shinigamis" que nos están examinando son vacíos 

- Así que era eso… - contestó Kae – Nosotros también habíamos notado algo raro… 

- Kae tiene razón – interrumpió Koe – ¡¡Éstas no son formas de hacer un examen!! 

- Bueno, hasta ahora nos han dejado seguir, eso significa que no quieren mostrarse aun, intentemos llegar a la última prueba para reunirnos – dijo Caspio – Cierro conexión que cuesta mantenerla.

El haberse comunicado entre ellos dio a ambos grupos una tranquilidad increíble.

Mientras tanto el grupo de Kaede ya llegaba al recinto de la tercera y última prueba, antes de la final. Ahora que estaban avisados de que sus supervisores eran vacíos, iban más a la defensiva. El grupo se colocó en medio de la estancia:

- Bienvenidos a la última prueba individual que tendréis que realizar – empezó el "shinigami" que les esperaba 

Kaede se arrimó a Koe y le dijo al oído:

- Ten cuidado, puedo sentir que es un hollow perfectamente, ahora que lo sabemos… 

- No te preocupes – contestó Koe dulcemente – Estoy preparada para todo 

- Bien… - respondió Kaede

Mientras tanto el impostor seguía su discurso:

- Esta prueba consiste en mostrarme vuestro nivel de kidoh… 

- ¡¡Hadou 33 Soukatsui!! – gritó Erun, mientras dirigía una lluvia de fuego azul hacia el impostor

- Ay madre… - comentó Meikram meneando la cabeza – Menos mal que queríamos ser preventivos…La madre que lo hizo…

- ¡¿Pero que coño haces!? – gruñó el hollow que había esquivado de milagro el ataque – Urg… Shini… ¡Niñatos de mierda!


	5. Capitulo 5: Kidoh

**Capitulo 5: Kidoh**

El grupo B, llegaba ya a los recintos de la tercera prueba, donde les esperaba otro vacío. No le dio tiempo a explicar nada, esta vez era Graveyard el que entraría en acción, después de haber pasado las dos pruebas anteriores sin llamar la atención… 

Mientras tanto, el otro grupo se acababa de enzarzar en una pelea con el guardián de la "otra" tercera prueba. Bueno, ciertamente, el único que estaba peleando era Erunthalon, el autor del Hadou que había cabreado al "examinador".

De momento, la pelea era favorable a Erun, no le había sido necesario liberar su zampakutoh, y estaba manteniendo a aquel impostor a raya:

- Vaya, eso demuestra que sois lo que sois…- dijo Erun - …un supuesto examinador de Kidoh que no lo ha usado en toda la batalla, sospechoso…

- ¿Que somos lo que somos? – preguntó el vacío - ¿A que te refieres?

Erun miró a sus compañeros, éstos asintieron, no tenia sentido seguir haciéndose los despistados, necesitaban acabar rápido:

- ¡Pues que ya nos hemos cansado! – volvió a hablar Erun – Quítate ese disfraz de shinigami y muéstrate en tu verdadera forma… ¡Maldito hollow!

Al principio, éste no supo como reaccionar, estaba sorprendido, no tenía previsto desenmascararse aún, pero igualmente sonrió desafiante y mostró su verdadera apariencia:

- Ahora que me habéis descubierto, ¡preparaos para morir! – alardeó el vacío

Esta vez, dirigió su ataque hacia el resto del grupo, ignorando a Erun, pero la zampakutoh de Kaede bloqueó el ataque:

- No seas ingenuo – dijo éste – Hemos aprendido a combatir más durante este examen, no nos tomes a la ligera…

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Kaede:

- Déjamelo a mí – dijo Koe – Estamos en la prueba de Kidoh ¿no? Respondamos con él

Kaede miro a Koe pícaramente, y sonrió amablemente, Meik no se acababa de fiar:

- ¿La vas a dejar luchar sola? - preguntó

- Por supuesto – respondió Kaede aun con la sonrisa en la boca – Posiblemente a ella le dure menos que a cualquiera de nosotros… 

Koe se puso delante del hollow…

- Yo seré tu rival – dijo 

- Prefecto, tu serás…mmm…el aperitivo – rió el vacío

Koe desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció un instante después detrás del hollow:

- ¿Que soy que? - dijo

Al hollow, apenas le dio tiempo a girarse, y apenas pudo observar el potente hadou que acabó con él:

- ¡Hadou 54, Haien! – invocó Koe

El hollow recibió de lleno el golpe y se desintegró al instante

- ¡¿Shumpa?! – se sorprendió Meik – ¿Desde cuando Koe…?

- Todos tenemos habilidades que ninguno sabe por el momento – dijo Koe frotándose las manos – ¿Seguimos?

Al mismo tiempo, en el otro grupo, Grave empuñaba su zampakutoh… 

- Esto es un examen de Kidoh, chico – dijo el falso examinador

- Voy a pertenecer a la division 11, me importa una mierda el Kidoh – respondió Grave

- Pero el examen… - intentó en vano el vacío

- ¡¡Que calles y pelees!! ¡¡Maldito impostor!! – gritó Grave

Al igual que el hollow del grupo A, éste se mostró sorprendido ante el comentario del shinigami, pero tampoco le importo:

- ¿Como lo habéis averiguado? – preguntó el hollow

- ¡Bah! Sois unos hollows de pacotilla todos – dijo Sora – De disfrazaros sabeis bien poco

- Grrr…¡cállate niña! – gruñó el vacío

- ¡Vale ya! – dijo Grave – Ciega a tu enemigo, ¡Sabakku! 

La zampakutoh de Grave desapareció, dejando a éste aparentemente desarmado:

- Aquí tenemos al shinigami suicida de turno – vaciló el hollow

- Ais…Con ese comentario se me acaban de quitar las ganas de entretenerme – dijo Grave bajando la cabeza – Te mataré en el próximo golpe…

El hollow rió, pero tuvo que callarse porque vio que su adversario lanzaba un fuerte golpe, pero para su sorpresa, lo lanzó…al aire.

Rió de nuevo, pero un chorro de arena surgió de la nada e impacto en el vacío, exterminándolo, como si hubiera recibido realmente aquel golpe que Grave lanzó al "aire"

- ¡Muy bien, Grave! – dijo Sora – ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! Demostrando que eres digno candidato para entrar en la 11

Ahora los dos grupos se dirigían a la última prueba, aquella en la que se reunirían todos, al fin.


	6. Capitulo 6: Arrancar

**Capitulo 6: Arrancar**

Ambos grupos llegaron a la sala de la última prueba de ese "examen", en el cual, por lo que habían averiguado, se jugaban la vida. Es por eso que, cuando ambos grupos se encontraron por primera vez en unas horas y, al comprobar mutuamente que todos estaban ilesos, todos, sin excepción, soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Nee-chan! – Sora se abalanzó sobre Koe y la abrazó fuerte – ¿Estás bien?

- Claro que estoy bien – dijo ésta asintiendo con la cabeza

- Eso, eso, y a los demás que nos zurzan – comentó Kae sonriendo

- Normal, a ver que hollow se mete con ella… - dijo Meikram, a la vez que los tres empezaban a reírse.

Por otro lado Grave, Erun y Wenmarc charlaban alegremente contándose sus batallitas durante el examen, y Kae iba a saludar a Caspio, quien parecía estar investigando el lugar donde se encontraban.

- Siempre tan precavido – le interrumpió Kaede

Caspio solo se limitó a sonreír. Solo cuando se quedó tranquilo y advirtió que no había ningún peligro, se giró hacia el chico y también comenzaron a hablar. Estuvieron cerca de diez minutos descansando.

- Tenemos que ponernos en marcha – indicó Meik

- Parece ser que no hay ningún guardián para ésta prueba… - dijo Sora mirando de un lado para otro

- Habrán notado que les hemos descubierto y se han retirado – rió Erun

- No lo creo…- intervino Caspio mirando a un concreto punto de la sala

En aquel concreto punto, estaba apareciendo una espécie de agujero negro, que desafortunadamente todos sabían a donde conducía.

- Hueco Mundo…- dijo Kaede preocupado – Nada bueno…

Una cantidad considerable de hollows asomó por aquel agujero, y media docena de ellos penetraron en la sala. Inmediatamente todos los académicos se dispersaron por la sala, dividiéndose para enfrentar a aquellos hollows.

Koe y Sora enfrentaban al primero, Meikram se encaraba al segundo con Saiguisu sellada en las manos, Erun, Wenmarc y Grave tenían a un vacío para cada uno, y Kae y Caspio hacían frente al último.

El acceso a Hueco Mundo seguía allí, aparentemente inactivo, así que los combates empezaron. A los pocos minutos de lucha, todos concluyeron que aquellos hollows eran demasiado débiles, allí había algo raro, ¿estaban simplemente haciendo tiempo para lo que iba a venir?

Mientras tanto los combates continuaban, Koe lanzaba un Hadou 33 sin invocación, a la vez que Sora hundía a Sarutobi en el costado derecho del vacío para rematarlo.

Meikram, quien apenas había usado su zampakutou, terminó con su oponente con una fuerte patada en la máscara de éste, que voló en pedazos.

Unos metros mas alejado, Wenmarc acababa de propinar un mandoblazo en el cuello del hollow, que resultó ser mortal.

Grave, ni se había movido, simplemente había esperado que su adversario atacara para golpearle en la barbilla con la empuñadura de su zampakutoh.

Erun también derrotaba a "su" vacío con un ataque vertical que partió prácticamente al hollow por la mitad.

Y finalmente, en lo que respectaba a Caspio y Kae, éste último no había hecho nada, simplemente se había limitado a mirar como Caspio apuntaba certeramente al vacío con su dedo, y como un instante después, un rayo blanco salía de él, arrancando casi media cabeza de su adversario, cosa que lo dejo para el arrastre.

- Demasiado fácil… - concluyó Kaede

Todos se reunieron de nuevo en un punto de la sala, y se limitaron a observar a su alrededor, ninguno se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero, en un rincón oscuro de la sala, yacían los cadáveres de, concretamente, siete shinigamis, y ninguno se equivocó al pensar que esos eran los cuerpos de los verdaderos examinadores. Fueron a examinarlos, y contemplaron con horror que habían sido torturados y mutilados cruelmente. Justo en ese momento escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

- Vaya, vaya…al fin habéis llegado

Cuando se giraron, contemplaron que una figura humana descendía por la entrada a hueco mundo, tenía parte de su cara cubierta con media máscara de hollow, y a la vista, no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción, simplemente estaba muy serio.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Caspio que fue el primero en poder articular palabra

- Soy un arrancar… - respondió éste con esa "expresión" que le caracterizaba - …y vais a cumplir nuestras condiciones si no queréis morir…

- ¿Nuestras? – preguntó Erun

- Exactamente…nuestras – respondió fríamente el individuo

No fue necesario que dijeran nada más, suficientemente recientes permanecían las últimas noticias sobre aquel traidor, para que los académicos no ataran cabos…

- Aizen… - dijo Sora

- Eres muy perspicaz joven… - dijo el arrancar – Ahora, a lo que vamos, ¿Cómo teníais previsto salir de aquí una vez hubierais acabado el examen?

Kaede se dio cuenta rápidamente de las intenciones de aquel ser, e intentó mentir, aunque no le sirviera de mucho.

- Pues pasando la última prueba y siguiendo adelante – dijo Kae

- Mentira… – comentó el arrancar sin perder la impasibilidad de su rostro – Ninguno de los siete shinigamis que hemos torturado hasta la muerte poseía ninguna llave, estoy seguro que el viejo Yamamoto os dijo algo de cómo salir una vez acabado el examen, la salida esta protegida con sellos muy poderosos, y debe de haber algo, un bakudou o similar que elimine esos sellos…y vosotros los sabéis…

- ¿Para que te interesa saberlo? – preguntó Wenmarc

- Para…


	7. Capitulo 7: Utilizados

**Capitulo 7: Utilizados**

El ambiente estaba tenso, todos los académicos sabían que tenían delante un arrancar, no se trataba de un débil hollow como contra los que habían luchado hasta ahora. Deseaban no tener que enfrentarse a él, aunque tal y como estaban las cosas, esa esperanza estaba siendo reducida a cenizas, para desgracia de todos.

- Como bien sabéis, Aizen, quiere ver la SS destruida, pero ahora mismo en el Sereitei se han extremado mucho las medidas de precaución y resulta casi imposible irrumpir en el… - explicó el arrancar – Buscando un modo de infiltrarnos en el Sereitei, obtuvimos información acerca de este examen y decidimos probar por aquí, pero cuando hemos llegado nos hemos topado con esta puerta, fuertemente sellada, al parecer, el viejo Yamamoto también ha extremado aquí las medidas de precaución, así que hemos suplantado a los examinadores y os hemos permitido llegar hasta aquí…

Los shinigamis escucharon absortos aquella historia, ellos mismos habían sido utilizados para los planes de Aizen. Aquel examen, aquella prueba en la cual todos ellos debían mostrar su talento como shinigamis, aquel recorrido, al final del cual se encontraba el ansiado acceso a una división, aquel último escalón que culminaba sus carreras como académicos, sus "sueños", todo.

Todo se estaba viniendo abajo en las mentes de los jóvenes académicos, una sensación de rabia, pero a la vez de impotencia crecía en ellos, al ver sus metas tan cerca pero sin embargo no poder alcanzarlas… 

Una cosa tenían clara, para ellos, habían sido cinco duros años, largos, pero también felices, allí se habían conocido todos, y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a permitir que esos años hubiesen sido en vano.

- Bueno…no se me da bien esto de animar a la gente… ¿o si? Nunca me lo han dicho – dijo Kae -…pero…no he pasado estos últimos años sin hacer nada…aunque volvería a repetirlos… ¡Prepárate!

Realmente no se supo si era la intención del joven, pero si existía algún, aunque fuera mínimo, resto de duda en sus compañeros, éste desapareció al instante, las miradas de inseguridad se tornaron seguras y llenas de energía, todos estaban preparados para darlo todo ante aquella situación. Aquellas palabras habían bastado para levantar a todo el grupo, sin duda una muestra del gran enlace que los unía.

- ¡Te vas a quedar con las ganas de salir de aquí! – esta vez fue Meik quien intervino.

- ¿Oh? – se limitó a observar el arrancar

- Arg…Vuela, Saiguisu – gritó el joven – Te vas a ente… 

- Atrapa a todos los corazones en la oscuridad y mata a quien se resista, Sarutobi…

Escuchó el joven a sus espaldas cuando iba a iniciar el ataque, y Sora pasó como un rayo por su lado, dirigiéndose al arrancar, a toda velocidad.

- Demasiado impulsiva…- dijo para si el arrancar, desenvainando su zampakutoh

Meik, que lo vio, utilizó una de las corrientes de aire de Saiguisu para llegar a tiempo al lado de Sora y empujarla, apartándola de la trayectoria del ataque del arrancar. Lo que no pudo evitar es recibir el golpe en lugar de la joven, provocándole un corte bastante profundo en el costado.

Éste cayó al suelo al lado del arrancar y Sora fue a socorrerlo nada más incorporarse, todos los demás miraban al arrancar, quien fijaba su atención en la joven pareja con una expresión imperturbable.

Estaba jugando con ellos, estaba claro, si hubiese querido habría matado a Meik en aquel instante, y lo peor de todo era que el arrancar aun tenia a Sora y al joven al alcance de su espada, y ésta estaba demasiado preocupada examinando la herida de Meik como para prestarle atención a su enemigo.

- ¡Kidou 33, Sakkahou! – gritaron dos voces al unísono 

Dos bolas rojizas centelleantes salieron disparadas hacia el arrancar, quien las esquivó sin problemas, provocando las dos explosiones a su espalda, los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a realizar de nuevo el Kidoh, pero Kae se puso en la trayectoria de tiro de Koe y Grave detuvo a Caspio cogiéndole por el brazo. 

- Sabemos que ambos sois excelentes en las artes demoníacas, pero todos estamos muy nerviosos, podríais errar y lastimar a Sora y Meik – dijo Kaede

- Odio admitirlo, pero desgraciadamente no tenemos posibilidades contra él – intervino Wenmarc – El cuerpo a cuerpo es un suicidio, el kidoh demasiado arriesgado y si uso mi técnica con el brazalete implicaría demasiados problemas al resto.

- Tal vez si que haya una manera – dijo Kaede llevándose la mano a su zampakutou – Espárcete, Shiro O'okami

La zampakutou del joven se liberó, cubriendo en un instante, toda la estancia de una densa niebla, impidiendo al más agudo ver mas allá de sus propias narices.

- Kage no Kasumi – susurró Kaede

- ¿Que es esa técnica? – exclamó Grave


End file.
